VCR Maintenance and Educational Publishing
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': **Abed tells Jeff that Rachel knows Jeff's Netflix password. Troy and Abed admitted to using Jeff's account in "Cooperative Polygraphy". **Numerous photographs are seen in the apartment referencing Troy and Abed's past adventures. **Abed doesn't want to flip a coin to choose a roommate because "coins create parallel timelines," a reference to the Season Three episode "Remedial Chaos Theory". *'Replay': Britta tries to deliver her "Everybody!" line like Annie said "Everything" in "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking" but she Brittas it. *'Familiar faces': **"Breaking Bad" creator Vince Gilligan makes his onscreen debut as an actor in this episode as "Devon", the cowboy host of "Pile of Bullets". **Singer/song writer and actor Paul Williams makes a cameo as the buyer interested in the textbooks. **Actress Gina Gershon cameos on the episode end tag as the wife of Devon. **Dan Harmon's personal assistant Spencer Crittenden, who is well known to fans of Harmon's podcast "Harmontown", appears in this episode as Annie's brother Anthony Edison. *'History lesson': Annie mentions that she is still hurt by her mother turning her back on her when she decided to go to rehab. She also mentions how she somewhat held a grudge against her brother Anthony for taking their mother's side in the disagreement (even though he was only 13). *'Returning students': **Rachel returns in this episode. **Pavel Iwaszkiewicz returns to help Abed win back Rachel. *'Googly eyes': Abed is currently in a relationship with Rachel. *'School supplies': **A pair of "Chimpan-Zzz's" canisters can clearly be seen in the background of the storage room the Committee is cleaning. The gas containers were last seen in the Season Three episode "Biology 101" **Abed and Annie cook buttered noodles for Rachel and Anthony (See article "Buttered noodles"). *'A nice gesture': Annie and Abed's secret handshake reappears in this episode; it was last seen in the Season One episode "Pascal's Triangle Revisited". *'Mad skillz': Dean Pelton demonstrates some untapped rapping skills (See article "Payday Apology Rap"). *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, Annie and Abed's apartment, and the East Hall storage room appear in this episode. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': When Annie and Abed talk about finding a new roommate, Britta walks in. They briefly consider her, before agreeing on finding someone else on Craigslist. Britta will end up moving in with them next year in "Lawnmower Maintenance and Postnatal Care". Running gags *'Awww!': Annie and Shirley coo repeatedly about Rachel and Abed, whom Jeff refers to as the Awww Couple. *Changuage: When the committee argues about how to divide the profits, Chang enters the room singing a song with lyrics that includes his last name. *'Like an evil genie': Just as Annie and Abed ponder that they need to live with a therapist or at least someone crazier than them, Britta walks in and sits down, prompting them to reconsider what they just said. *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton dresses up like a Payday candy bar to deliver a rap apology. *'NOOOOOO!': Britta yells out "Everybody". *'Take that, inspector!': Women's bathrooms are equipped with urinals. Pop culture references *'Product placement': Online classified advertisement website Craigslist is mentioned by Annie and Abed. *'Shout out': **President Barack Obama is mentioned in a rap by Dean Pelton. ** Luke Skywalker is mentioned by Devon's wife in the episode end tag. *'Use your allusion': **Jeff calls Rachel and Abed "the Aww couple", a reference to the 1965 Broadway play The Odd Couple. It was later turned into a 1970's film and adapted over the years into three different television series. The current 2015 incarnation co-stars Community's Yvette Nicole Brown. **The Dean composing a rap on his hand can be seen as an allusion to the 2002 Eminem film "8 Mile". Meta references *'Background check': On the dry erase board behind Annie and Shirley in the study room a riddle is written. If 7/a + 14/l + 21/e + 28/d = Sumtotal 34/S What word am I? If You Guessed "Fourteen" You'r Wrong. Play again - Ask Your friends with Words to Help Clue: No fractions were used Clue 2: pop pop *'IRL': According to DVD commentaries for this episode, Jonathan Banks' ("Buzz Hickey") son Claudio portrayed Craig Pelton's assistant, who played the keyboard backing track for the Dean's rap. *'Résumé': Vince Gilligan, who plays the wild west character in Pile of Bullets, is the creator of . Three other Breaking Bad actors have appeared on Community including Matt Jones (as Stoner Friend/Coffee Delivery Guy) who played Badger, Jonathan Banks (as Professor Buzz Hickey) who played ex-cop turned hitman "Mike Ehrmantraut" and Giancarlo Esposito (as Gilbert Lawson) who played "Gustavo Fring". Production Behind the scenes video Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Annie and Abed